Diffrent paths, same fate
by Coleanii
Summary: NaruxSaku Both taking a diffrent path of doing things, their fate seems to be sealed at the end. Other couples included
1. Story explenation

Story begin :

The story begins when Naruto finally finds Sasuke but before he could convince him to return he was killed in a heavy battle with Itachi. Naruto was 15 and had it was a month that he returned from his training with Pervy Sage.

This story is NaruxSaku cause I think they are a great couple. Chapter 1 and 2 are to get this get this story started and I recommend to read Chapter 2 as well. Even Chapter 2 doesn't very well show detail with people and such, but like I said its to get it started.

I'm sorry if the story is not to your liking, this is my first story and I hope you will enjoy reading it.


	2. A Unexpected Visitor

Naruto returned to Konoha with a sad look on his face while carrying the body of Sasuke that has been killed by his brother Itachi. Everybody was waiting for him at the gates of Konoha and knew when something was not right when Naruto was carrying Sasuke. When Naruto arrived he said: "I-I failed…" Sakura cried while she hugged Sasuke. Later that day a funeral was given for Sasuke. When it was over people, started to leave but not Naruto and all his friends. Naruto said sad to himself: "Why..? Why can't I do things right..". His eyes closed and tears were falling from his eyes to the ground and it was all black.. He saw his friends standing in front of him but they were floating further and further away from Naruto. When he realized that his mind was tricking him he looked to his friends noticing that look on their face. The face of disappointment towards him, but for Naruto it was like his friends were mad at him. He already had flashbacks of his promise and know he heard voices: "You didn't made your promise come through..". He stood still, frozen when he heard that single line breaking his whole heart. He saw the same look on Sakura's face and he was running away to his home crying. But what he didn't know that it was all his imagination. He packed his stuff and ran through Konoha's gate, never to be heard of again or maybe never.

Skipping ; 1 day -

Naruto stopped at a abandoned village close to the border at night. "I can never go back, I failed to keep my promise.. I'm not worthy of being a friend." Naruto said. He picked a Kunai of his pocket and put of his headband and started cutting a line on his headband threw the symbol of fire and at that same moment. Sakura was dreaming: "I'm not worthy of being a friend." And she saw Naruto cut a line through the symbol, and at the moment she was awake. "It was all just a bad dream.." Said Sakura. The next morning…. Sakura was awake and took a shower and putted her clothes on. "I think I'm going to check on Naruto today, warning him to never leave this village or I'll kick his ass.". Sakura knocked on Naruto's apartment door, but after waiting 1 minute nobody opened. She noticed the window was opened and she decided to going in via the window. As she did, she noticed nobody was here but she did notice a letter on the table:

Sakura-Chan,

I'm sorry to have disappoint you and the rest, I didn't kept to my promise and so I decided to leave the village and stay away until I have finished some things.

Yours,

Naruto

Sakura shocked by this letter run to the Hokage's office and yelled: "Tsunade-Sensei, its Naruto he LEFT." She cried. Tsunade shocked by hearing that Naruto left, stood up and summoned everyone of his friends and explained the situation, as they all shocked from hearing it they all formed teams and started to look for him. But 3 days later returning to the village they hadn't found him.

Skipping 4 years -

It was a peaceful day at Konoha, at the fact that Naruto's friend were all Chunin or Jounin. Some of them already married or engaged. Kiba with Hinata, TenTen with Neji, Ino with Sai and Shikkamaru with Temari. As they all lived a happy live it still wasn't complete since Naruto did not returned but they never gave up. They all would search for him, but they had no clue to look. Until..

A group of Jounin happily spread the news to whole Konoha: "Akatsuki has been wiped out by a ninja calling himself the 'Yellow Flash'." Everybody shocked.. Could it be…? Naruto's friends went as fast as they could to the Hokage's Office and made teams to look for Naruto."I consider this a S-Rank mission, bring Naruto back immediately. They all split in 4 teams each with 1 person that is specialized in finding somebody: Ino and Sai went with Hinata, Temari and Shikkamaru went with Shino, TenTen and Lee went with Neji leaving Sakura and Choji with Kiba and Akkamaru. They all went splitting searching over other lands but after a month or 2 they only heard about rumors but no facts. Probably, the Yellow Flash was as fast as they say he is.

Skipping 2 Days -

A weird stranger walk for the Konoha Gates, the ninjas on the walls noticed and warned of a Stranger in a Akatsuki cloak and a black hood. Every Jounin and Chunin stood in front of the Stranger while the Stranger stopped and smiled, but it was almost impossible to see with the shadow and him looking down. "What's your business here?" asks Sakura. The stranger laughs, and didn't answer. "Why are you wearing that cloak, the Akatsuki has been wiped out!" said Kiba. "This cloak you mean?" said the Stranger, "Well that's very simple." Said the Stranger. "It's a trophy for wiping out the Akatsuki and me taking their cloak as the new owner of the Akatsuki. Said the Stranger laughing. They all shocked and were ready to attack until.. "The Yellow Flash, wiped out the Akatsuki and would never be part of it!" said Shikkamaru. The Stranger laughed taking of his hood and as they all shocked to see their old friend standing in front of him. His spiky hair was bigger. His eyes were fire red and the fox scarves he had as child were dark. "N-N-Naruto?" asked Sakura surprised. "I came here to tell you, to leave me alone, I don't owe you guys anything!" As Naruto was about to disappear… KAGEMANE NO JUTSU! Shikkamaru trapped Naruto's shadow so he could not move. Naruto smiled and a poof appeared.. "It was a clone!?" Most of the ninja's has been ordered to look for Naruto as they searched a flashback returned to Naruto's mind.

Flashback -

"I can't stand them anymore!!" said Naruto as his sadness and his angry feelings collapsed forming his heart to darken and the Kyuubi to gain temporary control over Naruto. When the Kyuubi almost took over Naruto's control but lost it cause he still was weakened after having fighting bandits he could poison Naruto's feelings to darken and Naruto turned from a kind person to a person people would fear. "AAAHH, I will destroy the Akatsuki and take over and destroy all the people who hurted me. Naruto said with a devils smile.

Flashback Ends -

"It was at that day, I decided I can take on everything on my own." He said with a evil grin. He heard Ninja's looking for him. "They will never give up.." said Naruto disappointed and disappeared at full speed to continue for his adventure to find the legendary demon blade: "The Akumi." Since he also had learned Sword fighting in the 4 years he was gone. Once acquired that blade I will be able to accomplish my next objective.

The true story begins, will Konoha/Sakura find Naruto and convince him to return or will he be a missing-nin forever.


	3. Enemy Spotted!

As the night reached Konoha, Sakura was sitting on bed thinking.. "Oh, Naruto.. Where are you?" A tear felled softly from her cheek as she stared at the moon. She decided to get some sleep and continue to look for Naruto tomorrow, alone…

Meanwhile at Naruto's Location -

"I'm.. I'm feeling the chakra of the blade!" said Naruto with a evil accomplished smile on his face. He was at the mountain of Únmer, the mountain itself was high and had sharp rocks making it almost impossible to climb on. People never tried to climb that mountain hearing about a tale: "They who climb the mountain of Únmer are to be punished by the Demon protecting it." Naruto laughed at this tale since the demon protecting it was inside his body sealed and put behind bars.

"Hey Kit, were almost there. With that sword whe are almost impossible to beat!" The Kyuubi laughed.

"Good, cause I have some unfinished business to attend when obtaining that blade." Naruto said smiling.

4 hours later -

"Finally, I got freaking tired of climbing this lame mountain. Hey, Fox this is it right?" Naruto asked.

"No doubt in my mind, this is it the Akumi." Said the Kyuubi with a evil grin. Naruto decided to leave the mountain and rest at the forest that was surrounding the mountain, it was a beautiful forest but no one really knew since nobody was stupid enough to come near that mountain.

Meanwhile -

Sakura woke up at 5:00 AM and decided to take a shower. She put out her pink pyjama's and took a shower after she was done, she put on her mission clothes and put a brown cloak round her clothes to cover her identity for a bid. She looked threw her backpack and looked if she had enough supplies for the journey ahead of her to look for Naruto. "Naruto… I'm coming to get you…" She said softly and left her room and later went through the big gate of Konoha searching for Uzumaki Naruto. She has been running for hours and followed to a path leading to a beautiful forest. "Wow, it's so pretty. Just as.." She said shocking realizing she almost was about to say something that shocked her and made her stand on the same place for 5 minutes. "I.. I.. I miss you Naruto." She said softly while tears fall from her eye dropping to the ground via her cheek. As she heard something she jumped on a tree hiding leaves as she saw a shadow coming from a darker part of the forest. She stood there still as she saw the person standing still in a open place in the forest. "What are you doing here, Sakura?" Naruto asked softly but it was hard enough for her to hear it. "Naruto.. I.." Sakura said but before she could finish her line. "Konoha sent you didn't they..?" Naruto asked angry, Sakura shocked and a flashback appeared.

Flashback -

"Sakura, I want you to get Naruto back." Lady Tsunade said while she looked at Sakura seriously. Tsunade was the Hokage, the leader of a Hidden Village. It is Naruto's dream to become Hokage 1 day. Even that Tsunade looked like she was 20 – years old but she really was in the 50. "Yes, Lady Tsunade. But I have no idea to look for him." Sakura said disappointed. Tsunade smiled and said: "Whe know where Naruto's location is, while Kakashi was returning from a mission he heard villagers saying a ninja with yellow spiky hair was climbing the Únmer mountain. " You will leave tomorrow and Sakura.. "Yes Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked, "Bring him back.. So I can hit him so hard to make him wish he never left this Village at all." Tsunade said laughing. Sakura laughed. "Hai!" and Sakura disappeared.

End Flashback -

"Naruto.. Everybody misses you.." Sakura said with a sad look on her face. "That's a lie.." Naruto said angry.. "I saw all of your faces turning to me on the funeral of Sasuke, it was hard to see my own so called friends blaming me for Sasuke's death." Said Naruto while his eyes turned more darker. "Please Naruto, whe all miss you and I miss you, whe didn't blame you for Sasuke's death!" Sakura yelled while she cried. "Even if it wasn't, it's too late now as my life is now full of hatred." Naruto said while walking away. Sakura ran to Naruto and hugged him and said while crying: "I miss the old Naruto and I need you there with me at Konoha!". "To be Sasuke's replacement right, how pathetic." Naruto said softly with a evil smile. "No, I.." Sakura said but her line was cut down when a strange voice came: "How cute, now out of my way women! I want that Akumi." Said the stranger. "Come and get it." Naruto said with a angry face. As Sakura went out of the way they started to battle. Naruto drawed the Akumi and shared chakra with it so it would cut through chakra and has much more power. "Impressive" the stranger said and drew his sword nothing special but it was strong enough to match the Akumi but he couldn't share chakra with the sword. "Give me your name, so I know who I stole the Akumi from." Said the Stranger. "Naruto, is my name and what's yours" replied Naruto irritated. "My name is.. Fujiwara." Said the men. "Well then, let's begin!" yelled Naruto. As their blades matched their opponent perfectly, chakra sparks flew from the blades as they blocked each other attacks. As Fujiwara blocked Naruto's attack he walked up a tree and cut the tree in half, while the above half was about to fall on Naruto. Fujiwara was standing on the falling tree waiting for Naruto to avoid his attack so he could attack him on surprise. But he didn't. "He, he probably would be.." And on that moment Naruto jumped out of the ground and started a attack at Fujiwara, as Fujiwara blocked he lost his balance and fell from the tree.

When Naruto was about to stab him in the stomach, kicked the blade away and his feet started to bleed water like hell but Naruto didn't noticed. Fujiwara stood up and faced Naruto again with a powerful attack but Naruto dodged it and stabbed him. "Well then, victory is mine." Naruto smiled but he was a little tired, didn't knew he was this kind of challenge. Then the water released from him and Naruto shocked: "A water clone!? But when?" Naruto said softly. "Before I even engaged you, I wanted to test your skill to see if you could kill my water clone who possessed not even ¼ of my chakra. This guy.. Was he serious? That water clone almost matched Naruto and he could nearly kill him and he didn't noticed it. "Now to engage you in my real form!" As Fujiwara said while he attacked, Naruto blocked but was pushed so fast against a tree. "Naruto!!" yelled Sakura. "I'm not finished yet Fujiwara." Said Naruto while a little blood came from his mouth. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. As Naruto made 49 Copy's of himself, they all attacked at once but were pushed away in a final blow. Then Naruto himself attacked and his attacked got blocked and Fujiwara pushed in front and stabbed him, Naruto forced his sword to miss his stomach but just hit his arm by a bit when he blocked the blade. "Aargh!" Naruto yelled from pain. Naruto attacked once more but then Fujiwara: "FIRE STYLE – MYTHICAL FIRE FLOWER JUTSU." Rapidly fire balls were send to Naruto but he slashed them away when 1 hit his left leg and then 5 more balls hitting other parts on his body receiving serious damage. As he fell, the Kyuubi talked to him:

"Ok kit, this battle lasted long enough time for me to give a hand." The Kyuubi proposed but actually demanded. "Your right, this isn't a easy battle and I could use the protector of the Akumi to defeat this jerk!" Naruto replied. Then Naruto put the Akumi back on his shoulder and red chakra was surrounding him and 3 tails already appeared, his fingers and nails became claws and his Fire Red eyes started to get Ruby Red. "No…" Sakura said softly. Then Naruto attacked him with a Major speed but he saw it coming and dodged it with 1 step to the left. As Naruto kept attacking he kept dodging. "Enough, playtime is over.." Fujiwara said annoyed. When Naruto attacked he stabbed his blade in his stomach just missing his heart. "I..I..Impossible.." Naruto said and fell down. Fujiwara turned to Sakura and was about to stab her to, but Naruto stood before her and received the hit. "Hehe, seeing you care a lot about her. I'll let her go this time." Said Fujiwara laughing. As the red chakra disappeared, Fujiwara took the Akumi and left. "NARUTOOOO" Sakura screamed crying. She sat on her knees next a wounded Naruto, she picked him up and put him on her knees and cried. A tear dropped on in the middle of the Fire sign of his headband. The headband rebuild himself automatically and the line wasn't able to see anymore. As the headband recovered. So did Naruto as his hands turned normal, his hair returned to normal (His hair looked like Yondaime) and his Sapphire Blue eyes returned but you couldn't see them since his eyes were closed. Sakura cried and picked Naruto up and went as fast as she could back to Konoha, to hope that Naruto would recover.


	4. A mission for love

Naruto's eyes started to open a bit. "Hey look his eyes are opening!" Said Neji. Everybody stood around the bed watching Naruto to wake up. "Took you long enough!" Said Kiba laughing. Naruto woke up and saw everyone from his friends: Sakura, Sai ,Yamato, Kakashi, Shikkamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Tsunade and last but not least Pervy Sage (Jiraiya). He was shocked but he was sad to face his friends he turned his back on without even noticing. "I.." said Naruto saddened but got interrupted by Tsunade "Weren't very smart leaving us!" Tsunade said with a angry look on her face. "Cut him some slack Tsunade, he got himself influenced by the Kyuubi." Said Jiraiya. As Naruto was to sad and afraid to face his friends face to face. "Come on Naruto, it's not your fault that you got influenced." Ino said. "That's Right!" Lee said enthusiastic. "I-I-I'm just glad.. that you look normal again N-Naruto." Said Hinata shy as ever.

Naruto looked himself in the mirror and noticed his hair had turned shorter and his hair on the side has grown down till the end of his face just like Yondaime, his Sapphire Blue eyes that makes most people happy when they see it and his fox scars to lighten a bit. "So.. What is my punishment for being a missing nin." Said Naruto while he looked down. "Whe will consider that, until your free from the hospital." Tsunade answered strictly. "You know, searching for you was such a pain." Shikkamaru said sighing. "You must of have grown strong while you were gone, Right?" TenTen asked. "Not strong enough to defeat.. Him.." Naruto replied while he was down. "Whe want to ask you about that later if you don't mind Naruto." Kakashi said. "I don't mind, it's the least I can do.." Naruto replied. "Sakura… I hope you're not hurt are you?" Naruto asked concerned.

Sakura eyes opened wide and closed her eyes, smiled and said: "No, no not at all, thanks to you that is." Naruto sighed relieved. They both looked down, and everybody giggled and said they gave them some 'Alone Time'. Sakura shocked and watched the rest walked through the door and close it, but they weren't leaving. No, as curious they were they eavesdropped them. "Sakura, I…" Naruto wanted to say but he couldn't since Sakura gave Naruto a hug and whispered: "I've missed you Naruto." "I've missed you to, but I didn't realize it immediately." Naruto replied softly. "Awwh, they are so cute together." Ino said quietly. Everybody nodded, and Tsunade said: "I know a perfect punishment for Naruto, but you all have to play a part." Tsunade said smiling. Everybody: "I would love to!"

Later that day -

Naruto was released from the hospital, changed his cloak to some normal clothes he got from Sakura and was said to report at the Hokage's office immediately! He arrived there in 1 minute after he got out of the Hospital. He knocked on the door and with a reply: "Come in." he opened the door and entered the room while closing the door afterwards. "Reporting in, Gran.. Lady Tsunade." Naruto said. Tsunade smiled and said: "I've decided your punishment."

Naruto look shocking but it had to been done. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "You are going on a mission to a village called Gimé, it has been reported that strange things were happening there." Tsunade said seriously. "Alone?" Naruto asked. "No, I'll be sending Sakura with you to check on you. And remember if you complete this mission I will make you make Jounin." Tsunade said. "Yes, Lady Tsunade." Naruto replied. "You'll be leaving right away since things keep getting weirder and weirder." Tsunade said and then she summoned Sakura. "I'm ready, Lady Tsunade." Sakura said. "Ok, then get moving." And on the moment she said they were gone and left to the village. While they were traveling in the forest unknowing what they could expect when they arrived at the village.

Time Skipping : 1 day later -

"Finally, whe are here." Naruto said. Sakura nodded. As they both walked in the village a barrier started and surrounded the whole village causing the village to be trapped in a unknown seal. "Whats going on?" Sakura asked shocked of the barrier. "Who did this!" Naruto asked yelling. "Well whe better get going and rent a room for the time being that whe are here." Sakura said and Naruto nodded. As they walked in the inn they saw a Grey old women with only 1 eye standing after the reception. "Good day, your ninja from the leaf right? Thank the Hokage whe finally will be saved." She said. "Yes whe are and what exactly is going on here?" Naruto asked. "Strange things are happening but whe can't seem to explain why whe just end up waking up after a minute while it isn't even night." She said. "That's weird." Sakura said. "You probably need a room to stay, that's why you came here right?" She asked smiling. "Yes, that's correct." Naruto replied smiling. "Well since, your helping us you get the room free but unfortunately whe only have 1 room available." She said while looking sad. "Ehhm, that doesn't matter, I'll just sleep in a distance. If that's ok with you Sakura-Chan?". Naruto asked. "He is saying Chan again, I could just hug him its almost that everything is normal again." She thought. "Sakura-Chan?"

Naruto asked while looking to Sakura. "Oh right, I don't mind Naruto." Sakura replied. "Then its settled then, here are the keys and your room Is the hallway on your right the last door." She said while she gave them the key. They both walked to the room opening the door with the key. As Sakura went in first everything went black as she saw something. It was the day Sakura was crying because she couldn't stop Sasuke and she needed Naruto's help. Naruto put up his dumb and she couldn't hear what he was saying but he heard another voice: "I need to bring back Sasuke to make Sakura-Chan happy." Naruto thought on that moment. She shocked. "He did it all for me?" Sakura said surprised while a tear fell from her cheek dropping on the ground seeing a water effect. Causing to another moment to appear, it was Sai and Naruto they were talking. "Are you ok, Naruto you seem to be pretty sad. What did you actually promised Sakura to do?" Sai asked curious. "To bring Sasuke back, she loves him.."

Naruto answered while looking sad. "But don't you love her?" Sai asked.. "As long as she is happy, so am I.." Naruto said.. That line repeated as a echo. Sakura cried, all these years I have been making him suffer while he loves me. Sakura saw everything disappear and her eyes turned open. "Your awake Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. "You blacked out on me and almost fell. You were crying.." Naruto replied worried. "I had a… Nightmare.." Sakura replied.. "Why can't I tell him how I feel since he returned.. I knew he loved me before but I don't know if that has changed." Sakura thought. "Well, whe better sleep and start tomorrow." Naruto said while he was lying down in his sleep back near the window while Sakura was lying in the middle of the room. "Good night Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. "Good night, Naruto….Kun…" She said softly..

Morning appeared -

Naruto was awake early and went to look for the old lady to ask if he could make breakfast for himself and Sakura-Chan. But she wasn't there as he went to the left hallway, everything turned black and moments of him getting hurt was visible, he saw Sakura crying for the pain he suffered. "She really cared for me.. I love her, but I'm too afraid it's not the same…" Naruto said softly in shock. As he returned to the real world and collapsed on the ground, Sakura was awake and was looking for him. She shocked when she saw him on the ground. "NARUTO" yelled Sakura with tears falling from her eyes on the ground. She was sitting next to him on her knees and put his body on her knees and looked Naruto in the face crying.. "You.. Worry…… Too much.. Sakura-Chan." He smiled and was unconscious. After 15 minutes Naruto woke up seeing Sakura next to him. "Your awake." Sakura said with a smile while holding back her tears. "Yea, but weird things really happening. Whe can better split up and ask the villagers, maybe they have a clue." Naruto said and Sakura nodded. Naruto walked in the village knocking on doors, he talked to a man with long black hair who lived with his wife with similar hair to TenTen, but that was not possible. "Have you noticed anything strange?" Naruto asked and the man said: "Everyone is getting weird visions, there are going rumors round the village that it's the work of the Seal Master." "The Seal master?" Naruto asked. "Yes, but I don't know anything else." The man replied. "Ok, thanks for your help." Naruto said. Sakura went to a tavern and talked to a couple with the women black hair and a men brown hair they had a grey dog. "Good day, can I ask you something? Have you noticed anything strange lately?" Sakura asked the woman. "Yes, I did everybody has these strange black outs and some say it's the work of a ninja." Said the women. "Thank you, for your help" and Sakura continued searching for other people. Naruto found another couple a blond haired women and the men black haired and a little white skinned. "Hello, I'm wondering if you know anything about the strange events lately?" asked Naruto. "Yes in matter of fact I do." Said the black haired person. "People say they here strange voices coming from beneath the ground, but nobody has a basement." Explained the black haired man. "I see, thank you for your help and goodbye." Naruto said while he left.

Sakura found a 2 mysterious men hanging near a house. 1 man's face was almost impossible to see and the other was pushing himself up and was busy training. "Excuse me, do you have noticed anything strange lately?" Sakura asked. "In matter of fact I do." The mysterious guy replied. "I have heard that there was a tunnel build behind the inn." The man answered. "Thanks." Sakura replied and she went to the middle of the village and then Naruto arrived. "Sakura-Chan! I've got some clues." He said. "Me to, Naruto-k.." said Sakura. Naruto putted up a weird face. Was she going to say what he thinks she was going to say? Sakura blushed and said: "Sorry, I guess I misspoke a little." Sakura said. "Well anyway let put up the clues." Naruto said. Out their clues they managed to say that the suspect was a Seal and Genjutsu master who took cover beneath the ground in a tunnel behind the inn. They both ran to the tunnel and entered it. "Hahaha! Looks like you discovered my secret" the gray haired men said. "But you won't be getting away from this village forever until you know how to break this seal and he disappeared. "Damn it! He got away." Naruto said. "Let it go, whe got to break that seal.." Sakura said. They ran to the seal and were reading the inscription. They both shocked.. "This seal.." Naruto said.. "Whe have to kiss to break it?" Sakura said.. As they both looked to each other and blushed they both thought.. "Well it's now or never."

As they both said: "I..I love you." They both blushed and shocked. "Sakura-Chan.." Naruto said.. "Naruto-Kun.." Sakura said. As they both grabbed each other hands and pulled each other so they would come close. Their lips were in contact, both blushed and softly kissed each other. "So soft.." Naruto Said. Sakura blushed "Now I know, all these time I really loved him.." Sakura thought. The barrier was breaking down. As they didn't want to end.. They started to kiss again, passionately. As they both blushed they could both hear clapping coming from the end of the tunnel and as they walked hand in hand outside the tunnel they saw all their friends clapping. Naruto and Sakura blushed.. "Whe already figured you 2 needed a little push." Kakashi said smiling. As they all laughed they returned to Konoha but Sakura and Naruto knew that when they reached Konoha their lives wouldn't be the same anymore.

"WAIT! Whe forgot to have breakfast." Naruto said shocking and acting weak cause he is hungry.

** Story Ended **

Coleanii: So Naruto, I assume you like this chapter?

Naruto: Liked it!? I loved it, like loving the love mission. HAHA.

Coleanii: Ok….. Sakura and how about you?

Sakura: Could be better…

Naruto: S-S-Sakura-Chan!? With his eyes wide open

Sakura: Haha, just kidding.

Coleanii: …. Well next chapter will be up soon!

Next chapter will be more words, since I noticed the Chapters seem shorter then I thought they would.


	5. Combined Moments

As Naruto, Sakura and the everybody who participated in the mission return to Konoha, Naruto feels a chill coming over his body and stops. As the unrest-less wind blows his hair to the right, his eyes closed to concentrate. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked with her face close to his.

She could feel his breath touching her face, telling her he noticed something. ".." Naruto just stands still waiting for the moment to come. The rest turning around seeing Naruto standing still like he expects something. "It's nothing.." Naruto said while he walked past Sakura with a strange look on his eyes.

Sakura smiles and runs towards Ino to talk about how they've done it. "Well, Sai and me where playing 1 couple." Ino replied with a smile on her face. "I just planned the mission with Tsunade, cause playing alone is going to be such a drag." Shikkamaru said while he looked with his lazy eyes to the ground. "Neji and Me were a couple to." TenTen said proudly as she blushed a bit. "S-so … w-w-were Kiba and me..." Hinata said with her face whole red. "Well I was, pla.." Kakashi was trying to say when he noticed something. "What's wrong Kakashi?" Sakura asked with curiosity. "Naruto.. He isn't following us anymore.." Neji said with suspicion, "That's.. Right.. He is fighting.." Shino said shady. "WHAT!?" Everybody acted with a shock as they all turned around.

"Ku-ku-ku-ku.. Naruto, you should be honored to be my vessel." Orochimaru said with a evil grin. "NEVER!" Naruto drew another Kunai and confronted the Snake-Sennin with a fast attack. Orochimaru dodged his attack with no problem and then a snake appeared with a sword out of Orochimaru's mouth trying to stab the Yellow Shinobi, as Naruto easily jumped away, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" As a lot of clones appeared, they started to confront Orochimaru, as Orochimaru easily defeated his clones 2 clones appeared behind him with a "Wind Style! Rasen Shuriken" Orochimaru turned his back surprised by such a powerful attack, but with a Evil grin he disappeared behind the 2 Naruto's and stabbed them with his sword as he didn't notice, 2 other Naruto's came from the ground behind him to hit him with another "Wind Style! Rasen Shuriken." but before he could turn around and kill the 2, he was hit by the powerful jutsu making him spin like a tornado into the air and causing little wind blades to hit his Chakra connections.

When Orochimaru met the ground, he laughed and said "You passed my test to become my vessel Naruto.." as he disappeared in smoke he saw a death body used by Orochimaru to test Naruto's skills. But what Orochimaru didn't know he 2 was not even using the halve of his strength. "Naruto!!" as the group reached Naruto seeing his clothes were breaking up a bit and he had a few scratches on his arm were he used the Rasen Shuriken. "You made us worry Naruto." Jiraiya said with his left eyebrow lifted to inspect Naruto. "Oh, it's nothing. I just passed Orochimaru's test to be his next vessel." Naruto said while he walked towards the death body used for Orochimaru. "You.. Wha-Wh-What?" Jiraiya replied with a shocking look in his face. Tears were swelling on Sakura's eyes as she run to Naruto and hugged him tightly. "I won't let him, Naruto-Kun.." Said she while she let her tears fall from her eyes spilling on the ground. "I promise, he won't get me." Naruto said while a arrow of pain hit his heart remembering the day he promised Sakura to return Sasuke to her.

Everybody looked concerned to see Naruto close his eyes of pain that he promised something while he 4 years ago couldn't keep 1. "Come on Naruto, it's not like your still as weak as 4 years ago." Lee said to Naruto trying to cheer him up. Naruto lifting his eyes from the ground to his friends and the person he loved his whole life. They all smiled at him, it was a warm smile. A smile that can comfort every person from a depression. He smiled and walked towards the persons who cared about him and he cared about until.. _"This smell.."_ Naruto thought deeply as he grabbed a Kunai and throwing it behind him. Fujiwara jumping of the tree. "He, how you noticed." Fujiwara said with a evil smile as he grabbed the Akumi. "I smelled you.. I couldn't smell you a while back because I wasn't focusing on my fox intuitions. Everybody were standing in attack position and were about to attack. But then.. "No, this is my battle.. Konoha will be in danger soon as Orochimaru will be expecting me there to take me by force." Naruto said with a focus on his face. "But Naruto-Kun.." Sakura said with a frown. "Sakura-Chan, I don't want this either but they need the best Medic Ninja to be there, I promise I will catch up with you guys and help stopping Orochimaru." Naruto yelled as he turned his back on the rest. "Oh, but your friends are going no where Naruto." Fujiwara smiled as he made a attack near the girl he not long ago spared for pity. "No!" They yelled as they were trying to do something but as they were frozen they all already were frozen in a Jutsu. "So.. Fast.." Kakashi said surprisingly. But for he could strike towards the pink short haired Kunoichi. Naruto stood in his way and took the hit. As he was stabbed he felt to the ground. "Naruto!!!" Everybody said while a frown on their face.. But what they didn't know Naruto disappeared in a poof as he was clone already suspecting Fujiwara to do such a thing as this. He smiled as he ran towards Fujiwara with a kunai to confront him. As Fujiwara blocked the attack another of Naruto's clones ran towards the rest molting red chakra in his fingers and started touching the ice and causing it to melt. "Ok.. Now Go!" Naruto yelled as he and Fujiwara jumped back.

Everybody, started to accept Naruto's request ran towards Konoha to warn the Hokage of the situation to make the attack not to come as a surprise. "How come your Stronger and quicker then whe last battled?" Fujiwara asked demanding. "Because, I was overconfident and not to forget I took me hours to climb the mountain and getting down without resting for a hour" Naruto said with a victory smile on his face. As he threw a Kunai towards Fujiwara causing him to dodge, he threw a smoke bomb on the ground for his nose. As Fujiwara expecting a attack from the smoke he smirked and decided to attack him but before he could do that the smoke faded and he saw Naruto standing there. "You wasted a smoke bomb for nothing!?" Fujiwara said laughing. "You really are pathetic!" Fujiwara added as he attacked Naruto not expecting him to confront the real Naruto coming from the ground. As he slashed Naruto in half he saw a big poof but before he could shock of this he was stabbed in the back by the real Naruto. As Fujiwara hit the ground and smiled.. "He, that.. was clever.. but.. your not strong enough... to beat the real me yet." As he said the water coming from the place he was stabbed filing the area with water. "Hmpf, so be it." Naruto said disappointed in Fujiwara for not showing his face.

**Meanwhile at Konoha...**

As the group reached Konoha, they told Tsunade the whole situation. As Tsunade stood up and ran for the roof of the Hokage Building, she summoned every Ninja in the village. "Listen up, whe have heard about a attack on Konoha by the Sound village." Tsunade said with a serious face. "The sound ninja? Again? But what is there business here!?" Everybody mumbled telling to the rest. "Enough! Still it hasn't been confirmed but I don't want it to come as a surprise so I want most of the Jounin scouting the area and returning with information immediately, as for the rest of the Jounin you'll be defending the walls with all of the Chunins. As for the Genin's I want them to scatter across the village and bring every villager to safety. I want you to consider this top priority." Tsunade explained. "Hai!" Everybody were off, but only the Jounin were standing on the roof waiting for the Hokage to decide to defend or scout for the enemy. As Tsunade made her decision the Jounin were off doing their duty to protect Konoha of a threat that soon became reality.

**Back to Naruto..**

"I'd better go to Konoha, for it is to late..." Naruto said while he ran towards Konoha he decided to make some clones so he could support Konoha every where it would be needed. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" As 200 clones appeared next to him he was close to Konoha but it would take him a half hour, since he didn't want to waste energy on using to speed his phase.

**A half hour later...**

Naruto reached Konoha seeing it under siege, the loss of Shinobi is rather equal since the battle just started. The North and East side were under heavy attack while the West was rather safe since the Sound village lies in the North East of Konoha. "Ok, whe split up! 100 of you go to North and 100 of you go East." The real Naruto commended. As the 200 Naruto's nodded they reinforced the Leaf with a little army of Naruto's. As the Leaf and Sound were in battle they all stopped and looked to the West were 100 of Naruto's were reinforcing the leaf causing the Leaf to yell for victory while the Sound looked shocked as they got overpowered with Naruto's but that didn't stop them to surrender, No they continued the battle hoping they could turn the table. As the real Naruto was jumping on roofs on Konoha's buildings he met Orochimaru with someone he never would expect to see.. "Sasuke..." Naruto said shocking. "BUT YOU WERE DEATH!?" Naruto yelled as a tear falling from his eye, but it couldn't hit the ground as Naruto forced his arm to dry the tear causing him to go angry. "Ku-ku-ku-ku.. I brought him back alive but with a sacrifice, I will disappear for 1 year but after that I will take over a body on my return.." Orochimaru said with a smile while he disappeared. "But who's body I'll choose will be on the battle you 2 will have." Orochimaru said with his fading voice. "Hmpf, how weak.. I will kill you and Orochimaru but first, I'm going to do some things so you better be ready.. 1 year... Enjoy it!" Sasuke said as he faded away. "SASUKE!! SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled as he angry tried to attack him for saying such a thing.

As soon as he yelled, red chakra surrounding his body as 4 tails appeared and all of his clones started to disappear everybody watched the Devil formed Ninja turning into a little form of the Kyuubi as they all shocked. He disappeared in a speed not even be able to catch up with with a sharingan, he started to attack the sound Ninja. As the North gate was secured by Naruto's actions he turned to the East, killing every sound Ninja that crossed his path just because they had the guts to attack the village he loved. But they were unlucky that Orochimaru had revived Sasuke to life, cause Naruto's was furious towards him for acting like a cold hearted jerk. As the East gate was cleared all of the Leaf Ninja started to gather at the East gate, staring at the Demon. "It is the Demon kid.. But he saved our lifes.. Why?" Everybody mumbled.. Everybody but Naruto's friends.. "Cause he is only the container of the Kyuubi, that doesn't make him the Kyuubi itself." Sakura said angry to the Leaf who hadn't a clue why the Kyuubi would help them. As everybody who cared for Naruto stood with their back against Naruto protecting him from stabbing words that would occur like "Go away. We don't want you hear Demon!" But that didn't occur to them, they only saw a human controlling a Demon to rescue the village he loved with his heart. As Yamato performed his Jutsu to bring Naruto to normal, he stood there watching the people who admired him for saving Konoha and their lives. He smiled and he fell down the ground unconscious as this was a busy day. Orochimaru appeared, Fujiwara appeared, Sasuke appeared, The mission and not to forget the attack from the Sound Ninja. As Sakura ran towards Naruto's unconscious body she cried and gave him a hug. Everyone stared as they after a minute ran towards Naruto bringing him to the Hospital.

**At the Hospital, 2 days later..**

"**Hey kit.. How are you doing..?"** The Kyuubi asked as he woken from his sleep.

"_I'm fine, I used a lot of chakra that I didn't even had to use"_ Naruto said as he sighed.

"**Good, I was afraid those 4 years of training were for nothing."** Kyuubi smiled

"_Hell no, I just didn't payed to much attention to Chakra control."_ Naruto grinned

**Naruto and The Kyuubi became good friends in those 4 years, Kyuubi for a example doesn't try to take control anymore to escape and Naruto has learned to summon a little version of him at cost of ¼ of his Chakra, not much but he had no reserve Chakra anymore and that would put him in a dangerous position when the Kyuubi isn't around. But while the Kyuubi is summoned he doesn't try to get away, he always just stretch his legs and do what foxes do.**

**Naruto waking up....**

"He is waking up..." Lee said with a smile. "The Hospital... Again..?" Naruto sighed hoping to never say a line with the word "Hospital." again. But anyway as he was fully opening his eyes he startled as he felt a hug from a pink haired Kunoichi followed by a kiss on his mouth. "Welcome back, Naruto-Kun." Sakura said blushing while she stood their, so did everybody who was there last time except Tsunade. "You fought well Naruto." Yamato pointed out while he looked down on the yellow haired ninja. "I thought I heard something about Sasuke." Sai said causing Naruto's face to frown and say softly.. "He got revived by Orochimaru to kill me in 1 year.." As everybody's eye's widened, surprised about the decision of the boy who failed his objective to kill his brother, but they all thought that he would return to the village after being killed by his brother but probably since Naruto finished him off he is going to take revenge on the yellow haired Jinchuriki. It was silent, until Kakashi decided to break it.. "Naruto, you are to report to the Hokage immediately." Kakashi said with his normal lazy but now serious eyes to Naruto. "I understand..." Naruto said as he stood up and disappeared in smoke. "He's fast..." TenTen said.

**Hokage's Office.**

Naruto appeared in smoke and caught Tsunade on surprise. "Ow, Naruto good to see you." Tsunade smiled. I've got something to tell you. "You have been promoted to Special Jounin!" Tsunade said while handing over his jacket. Naruto took the Jacket and thanked the Hokage while he explained her the whole situation about Fujiwara, Orochimaru and even Sasuke. "Well this isn't good news, 2 powerful new enemy's." Tsunade said with a serious look on her face. "But that is not something to worry about now, I order you to take a week off." Tsunade said in a commanding tone. "Thank you, Hokage-San." Naruto replied as he bowed. "_I see he has learned to be patient and respectful, that man always surprises you."_ Tsunade thought as she saw Naruto were about to leave when she said something. "I heard your mission was a success." Tsunade said with a victory smile. Naruto blushed and said "Indeed, it was.. I'm really happy, at first I thought it was a dream but I'm glad it was reality." Tsunade laughed and said "Make sure you don't hurt her feelings or you got big problems with me." .. "I... Rather Die... Then I let something happen to her." Naruto pointed as he left the room with a smile. Naruto dashed over to his apartment.

**His apartment...**

As Naruto opened the door he widened his eyes startled by seeing the dust of 4 years. It was just like a abandoned house with a fighting history but without the holes and stuff. Naruto sighed as he started cleaning his apartment and putting his stuff where they belong. He saw a bag on his bed with a note:

Dear, Naruto-Kun

I bought you some normal clothes since you outgrown out of your old.

See this as a gift, for being there for me all those times.

Love, Sakura

Naruto smiled as he saw clothes that fit him in the bag as he put them in the wardrobe after that he took a shower and then he decided to wear a Black-Grey shirt and pants over that having the Jounin jacket. Putting his headband around his head and 2 Kunai's and 2 Shuriken's in his pocket on his side. "You can never keep your guard down." Naruto said with a smile as he looked in the mirror seeing how he looked. His stomach growling.. Ofcourse, he hadn't been eating for like 4 days! As he put a grin he walked out of his apartment jumping on the streets walking threw the streets of Konoha searching for the Ichiraku stand. When he reached it he put up a victory smile and entered surprising the old man and his daughter. "Naruto! Is that you?!" She asked and Naruto nodded with a grin. "Good to see you!" The old men said. "Sit down and have some ramen, its on the house" He said as he gave Naruto the bowl of Naruto. "Thank you, that's very kind." Naruto smiled but then.. "I will be paying that bowl" as the stranger entered the Ichiraku stand with a smile on his, Naruto recognized his face and said. "Iruka-Sensei! It's so good to see you." As Naruto smiled at his Sensei but for Naruto it was more then that, he saw Iruka as a Father. He was the first person to acknowledge Naruto and began to care about him. "Wow, Naruto you already surpassed me. Being Special Jounin I heard." As Iruka said with a proud face on the boy that used to be loud and annoying.

"I really became strong, but don't worry Iruka-Sensei I will protect you with my new Strength and Skill, and I still will become Hokage to make sure people look up to me and I will protect the village!." Naruto said proudly. "Haha, I'm sure you will, but people already acknowledge you." Iruka said as he watched the young man eating his Ramen. "What?" That was the only thing Naruto could say while his eyes widened. "Haha, you've already proven that your not the demon they thought you were. When you protected the village from the Sound Ninja, every Ninja who was there spread the word about what you did." Iruka pointed out. Naruto startled by his line was frozen.. He couldn't believe it, the people finally accepted him as a human being not some Demon.

**A couple of talks and bowls later..**

"Well, I'm stunned." Naruto said while he looked completed at Iruka. "Haha, I hope you are cause my wallet isn't." Iruka said laughing. Naruto laughed and said: "Wow, what a day.. I'm going to bed and I'll meet you soon I hope." Naruto said while he smiled at Iruka. "I'm sure of it, and besides now you are a Special Jounin you can volunteer to lead a Genin squad." Iruka said to Naruto hoping he would touch a spot that he will volunteer soon. "I think, I will." Naruto answered smiling. "Good, it is a good experience to lead a Genin team for later." Iruka pointed out while he added "But you have to wait a week." Iruka said and Naruto smiled and replied: "Ok, I can wait a week. I already have a week off, so I got plenty things to do before I take the responsibility." Naruto smiled . "Well goodbye Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said. "Goodbye Naruto." Iruka said.

**Walking to his apartment..**

It was 10:30 Pm as Naruto walked threw the streets of Konoha seeing people still celebrating that the village survived the attack. There was a lot of activity, but how strange as it is. Naruto didn't notice that people were staring at him with a smile, he was to busy in thought of leading a Genin squad that he just kept walking until. "Naruto-Kun? Is that you" Sakura standing before him as he woke up from his thought seeing Sakura. "Hey Sakura-Chan, of course its me." He said laughing. As Sakura neared him, she blushed and said "You look Handsome in the Jounin jacket." Naruto blushed and replied "Thanks Sakura-Chan." They both blushed still a little nervous despite the fact they both said that they loved each other. They didn't knew each other like other 'Lovers' did. "Oh please, still to shy you 2?" Ino replied, Ino came with Sai, Kiba, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Shikkamaru and Tamari. All the couples arrived seeing the 2 still to shy to make a step. "Come on Naruto, you finally have you what you wanted and now your to shy?" Kiba asked trying to boost Naruto. But when they looked at Naruto their eyes widened and they all thought. "_Damn Naruto, you really look cool in that outfit."_ "Well, I just can't stand this.. This call's for a party tomorrow in the evening in my house." Ino concluded as she added the time. "Be there at 8:15 Pm. And don't be late." Everybody was boosted, even it was just to make Naruto and Sakura together it was a opportunity to rest from the stress these past few days.

**The End.**

Coleanii: Well, that was a handful.

Naruto: Can't wait to be at Ino's party tomorrow with Sakura-Chan.

Sakura: I can't wait to Naruto-Kun, but it has to.

Coleanii: Ok, love birds. Just wait for tomorrow to pass, sheesh..

Sakura: Grrr.. **Smacked Coleanii on his nose while she sees Coleanii being launched.**

Naruto: **Hugs Sakura**

Coleanii: N-next timmmmeee: Ino's party: Love is in the air. AAAAAHHH.

**Coleanii falls on the ground**

Be sure to read next chapter!


	6. Ino's Party: Love is in the air!

Coleanii: Time for Ino's party.

Sakura: BAKA!!

Coleanii: What did i do!?

Naruto: Erhh.. You're not invited.

Sakura: **Smacks Coleanii**

Coleanii: Ow, right. WAIT A MINUTE, I'm the writer here. I'll decide if I'm invited or not!

Sakura: Grrr...

Coleanii: Errr.. Never mind, y-you jus-just write the story....

Naruto: **Writes**

**The time arrived...**

Ding Dong, as the door ringed, Ino opened the door seeing every couple for their door. "Good that you're all here." Ino said with a smile. "It's good to be here." Sai said with a real smile as Kiba, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto and Sakura entered Ino's house. "I've got some games planned and ready. And guess what those games are about." Ino said with a grin. "Oh, that reminds me, I did not close my door." Naruto said while he was trying to walk away. When it came kissing games, Naruto was the worst but only he knew it. "Hold it, Naruto-Kun." Sakura said. "We are doing this together." Sakura said blushing. "Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said softly as he stared at the pink haired ninja.

"Never thought seeing you nervous for these kind of things, Naruto." Kiba said with a surprise, "Well, you know I never imagined a moment like this to come." Naruto said smiling while scratching his hair. "Even if this is troublesome, Naruto. You have no choice, this is the girl terrain." Shikamaru said with a sigh. Naruto sighed and replied "I guess." "Enough, chatter lets play." Ino said forcing. "What kind of games first, Ino?" Temari asked curiously. "First, spin the bottle." Ino said with a smile. "But this is different as whe will partner up in couples and if 1 couple spins the other the other couple is forced to kiss each other for 10 seconds." Ino pointed. "Interesting.." Was the only thing Neji could say. "Well, I-I think it's.. obvious w-who will partner up." Hinata said while she looked at Kiba. It was obvious as Kiba went with Hinata, Neji with TenTen, Shikamaru with Temari, Ino with Sai and Naruto with Sakura.

"Let's start before I change my mind.." Said Naruto nervously while staring at the door. "Oh, but I didn't know the number one unpredictable ninja would change his mind and break a upcoming promise." Sakura said while she looked Naruto deep in the eyes. "Eh, sure.." Naruto said blushing. "Ok, Sai and me will spin first." Ino said while she spinned the bottle when the bottle finished spinning the bottle end pointed out to Shikamaru and Temari. "How troublesome, going first." Shikamaru sighed as he turned to Temari and starting to kiss for 10 seconds. "Our turn." Temari said as she to spinned the bottle. When the bottle stopped it turned to Kiba and Hinata. "H-here whe go." Hinata said as she got jumped by Kiba as they kissed for 15 seconds. "Hey Kiba, the time is already over." TenTen said laughing. "Oh, sorry I guess I couldn't get enough." Kiba said smiling as he spinned the bottle. As the bottle stopped it pointed to...... Naruto and Sakura!

"_What to do... What to do.."_ Naruto thought as they both faced each other but froze cause they were shy and then something hit them.. The Shadow possession Jutsu! "It got troublesome, waiting for you guys." Shikamaru sighed as he kissed Temari so did Naruto and Sakura. Shikamaru let his Jutsu go when they kissed, seeing they kissed for 20 seconds. "Hey Lovebirds, it has been 20 seconds now." Temari said with a giggle. "Oh, sorry. I-I guess Shikamaru wouldn't let his Jutsu wear off." Naruto said blushing in a nervous tone. "1 Problem, I already released the Jutsu when you kissed." Shikamaru said smiling. "Ow, then I guess whe couldn't get enough." Sakura said blushing. Everybody laughed as the game continued Neji and TenTen kissed and as last but of course (Kuch) least Sai and Ino.

**Meanwhile when Naruto wrote that last line down..**

"Auw! Ino that hurts." Naruto said while he rubs his head. "Your own fault for calling Sai and me least." Ino said while looking angry.

**Back to the party..**

"What game are whe going to do know?" Neji asked seriously. "Hi hi, Truth or Dare." Ino said giggling. "Ewah, Whaat!?" Naruto said startling. "Let's just begin." Sakura said giggling. "I begin." Kiba started. "Ehh, Neji. Truth or Dare?" Kiba asked curiously. "Truth." Neji replied with his eyes closed. "I hoped you say that, What do you think about Hinata and me as a couple." Kiba asked seriously. "I was surprised, cause I never thought about you 2 as a couple but you both have proven me wrong in these few years." Neji said. "Ok, thanks Neji." Kiba replied grateful. "I believe it's my turn now, Naruto. Truth or Dare." Neji asked while he stared at Naruto curious for his answer. "Meh, I'm a man so I'll choose Dare." Naruto replied. Neji smiled and that freaked Naruto out. Seeing Neji smile for once when he is about do something Neji says he has to do. "I dare you, to take Sakura with you in the closet and stay there in the dark for 12 minutes." Neji said. "That's something I can do. Sakura-Chan, you're with me?" Naruto asked offering Sakura his hand to walk together in the closet being locked for 12 minutes. Sakura blushed as she nodded they both walked in the closet and were locked for 12 minutes.

**In the closet.. **

"Woa, I can't see.." Naruto said. "Me neither, wait I'll come to you." Sakura said while she was walking towards Naruto. As Sakura reached Naruto they were already so close that they could feel the breath of each other. As they lips touched they both kissed. But this kiss was slight different then the other kisses, it was a long kiss but this kiss they touched their tongs and started kissing heavier as their tongs emerged to each other, tasting each other.

**12 Minutes later...**

"Ok, Times up!" Ino said. "3 mmmoorree M-minutes." Naruto and Sakura mumbled as you could definitively hear they were kissing each other. As they all whispered they decided to open the door and they all grinned when they saw the 2 kissing each other like they never imagined to see them before. As their kiss broke, both frowned to see all the other couples with a victory smile on them.

"You 2 look so cute together." TenTen said smiling.

"Let's continue, Naruto your turn." Ino said. "Ok, Sai. Truth or Dare." Naruto grinned asking. "Truth." Sai replied with a smile on his face. "Very well then, what was your first expression when you saw Ino?" Naruto asked. "Good question!" Everybody agreed. "Pretty.." Sai answered. "Aww, that's cute." Ino said. "Ok, Temari. Truth or Dare." Sai asked. "Truth." Temari answered. "When did you fall in love with Shikamaru." Sai asked curiously. "Well, when whe met at the Chunin Exams. But you weren't there." Temari replied blushing. "Ok, Sakura. Truth or Dare." .. "Truth." Sakura replied. "When did YOU started to get feelings for Naruto?" Temari asked smiling while she lifted a eyebrow. "Ehm, when whe went to the Sound Village with Jiraiya. He saved my life a lot of times in 1 whole day, he was so brave and he fought his heart out for me." Sakura convinced blushing. She looked at Naruto just to see him startled in thought. It was true, he could off die that day to protect Sakura, but he didn't realize she would really admire him and get feelings for him.

**After the party is over...**

"Well, thanks Ino! It was a great party." Everybody said laughing while they took they goodbye's.

"Naruto-Kun.." Sakura said blushing while she stared at the ground. "Yes, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto looked at her with confidence. "I.. I really don't feel like going to my place..." Sakura said with her whole face red but lucky for her it was dark and Naruto couldn't see it but as she looked down it said enough. "Well, then let's go to mine." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura looked towards Naruto and hugged him as they started walking to Naruto's apartment.

**Naruto's Apartment...**

"Last time I was here, it was all dusty." Sakura said laughing. "Hehe, yes I did some cleaning." Naruto replied grinning while he rubbed his hair. Sakura walked towards Naruto as they started kissing. They continued kissing passionately as they walked towards the bedroom and landed on it. And so the night passed.. (You want details? Come on, get a girlfriend and do it yourself will ye. :P)

**So like I said night passed...**

Naruto started walking up while his 2 arms spread leaning, he turn his head to the right seeing Sakura sleeping on his arm. Naruto stared at the sleeping beauty for 15 minutes as she woke up she looked to Naruto who stared at her. "Good Morning." Naruto said blushing while he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good Morning, Naruto-Kun." Sakura said as she closed her eyes for 3 seconds and opened them hoping it wasn't a dream. Sakura walked towards the bathroom as she turned her eyes to Naruto, "I'm going to take a shower." Sakura said smiling. "Ok." Naruto said smiling. "Well, aren't you coming with me?" Sakura asked. "Hehe, Sure!" Naruto smiled as he followed Sakura in the shower. When they were done, they got dressed and made breakfast. "Hey.. Sakura-Chan..?" Naruto said while he looked a little down. "What is it, Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asked concerned. "I decided to be a Jounin Instructor.." Naruto said seriously. "That's great!" Sakura answered happily. "But, it will take a lot of my time, so I won't be with you for a while sometimes." Naruto replied while he frowned. "It doesn't matter, Naruto-Kun! I'll just come live here and support you with what I can, and I still have work to do at the Hospital." Sakura said while she looked happy to already have a solution. "But, what about your parents?" Naruto asked. "I'm 19, I'm now old enough to decide what I want to do." Sakura said happily. Naruto smiled.

**The Ninja Academy...**

"Ok, this are all of the instructors: "Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Naruto." Iruka said to the class. "I will all split you in 4 groups of 3 and you all get 1 instructor." Iruka explained. (Skipping the other teams.) "And as last but not least Team 4 will be instructed by Naruto Uzumaki and the members are...." Iruka said

**End!**

Coleanii: I guess, they call this a cliffhanger?

Naruto: He? Oh, I don't know.

Sakura: Good luck, Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Thank you, Sakura-Chan.

Coleanii: **Keeps a distance**

Coleanii: Well next time: Naruto's Students

Next chapter will have a bit NaruxSaku.

(Sorry for a short chapter, and thank you for the reviews.)


End file.
